


meet cute personal driver

by manorabrucelee



Series: stony Meet- cute [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chauffeuring, Driver Steve, Driver Tony, M/M, Meet-Cute, driver au, personal driver, stony au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: This is a meet- cute fic. this one has Steve as the new driver for the rich and famous and Tony is the experienced driver that helps him out.there is no more to this than the meet- cute.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: stony Meet- cute [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510898
Kudos: 17





	meet cute personal driver

To the side of the mansion with the huge front garden and graveled road leading to the front door stood Steve Rogers opening the door to his new employer. A tiny rude pipsqueak that can't be over fourteen years old. Steve put on a smile as he opened the door and waited as the kid _the Boss_ he reminded himself was wiggling and giggling as he drank almost half the booze in the back seat.

The kid finally found his legs, got out of the car, and then patted Steve's side. "You wait here; I won't be long" the drunk kid told Steve and wobbled his way to the mansion's open door.

"Sure" Steve said glad not to have any more patting on his side. He looked into the back seat and found that the seats look like they were hit by a tornado. The good thing is the kid held on to his booze ok. Steve started to clean the car and waited in his spot. A few minutes later another car stopped in front of the door and the guy inside jumped out of the car and almost dashed to the back seat and opened it as the kid inside hurled his guts to the floor. He stood there and waited until the kid stopped and then gave him a bottle of water and some tissues that he got from the front seat. The kid did his best effort to walk in a straight line but the driver had to lead him inside the mansion.

The driver walked away from the door straight to Steve. "Hey, got any trash bags?”

"Yeah, a couple in the back." Steve led him to the trunk of his car "yours seem to be a party Animal". Steve said as he handed the driver a bag.

"Chauffeuring 101 dude, never ever comment on the kid you're driving. People hear things from you, you lose your meal ticket and none of them want to hire you again". The driver said and then looked at the trunk. ”Huh, a bit OCD I see; you and me we will get along just fine. “The driver said to Steve as he took a couple of more items. Then he shook Steve's hands. "Tony Stark. Samuel’s personal driver ".

"Steve Rogers, Nathaniel's personal driver. So what else can you teach me?”

"So many things grasshopper, so many" Tony said and moved back to his car.


End file.
